More than friends
by Mello'M'Keehl
Summary: College AU. Matt's a stoner and doesn't really care too much about school work, he pretty much gets the grades he needs without trying, somehow. Mello is the number one student, he studies his ass off pretty much all the time, other than when he cracks and goes to Matt for a little break. But, lately Mello has been working too hard, and seeks refuge in his friend.


I don't see why I need to be here. I'm smarter than a vast majority of the teachers at this school. I don't get along with any of the students, and I'm probably the biggest prick you'll ever meet.

But, I guess they put up with me, or at least most of my classmates do.

So, once again, I found myself in the same old literature class. My teacher is young stereotypical blonde, but don't worry kids I pull it off way better than her. Plus mine's au natural.

Anyway, getting to the point. This teachers a dumb bitch. In it for the money, hasn't a clue when she's talking about. I hate people like that. If you don't have passion for a subject, then why agree to teach it?

I think you get that I don't like her by now.

I was scrawling down notes, just anything to keep my mind occupied. That's all I seem to be doing these days. I just can't think straight. Straight. Hah.

In all seriousness though. I got stuck. We were answering questions and this one just didn't make sense. I spent, or rather wasted, a good twenty minutes on it.

I looked up at the clock, fifty minutes left. Oh boy. Double lessons suck.

Ten minutes later and... There was a thwack as the table hit the floor. I stood up. Fists clenched at my sides, knuckles white.

Almost everyone in the classroom whipped their heads around to look up at me, not like it wasn't unusual by now, but they knew what I was capable of when one of my mood swings hit me.

"Fuck!" I shouted, although I knew that was a big mistake when the young bimbo stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk, glowering at me. "Sit back down now! This is the third time this week and I will stand for it no longer!"

Oh boy she pissed me off. I'd love to fuck her until the only thing that came out of her mouth was my name. Then maybe she'd give me an easier time...

Lost in thought I was. Thinking about all the amazing things I could do to the big titted beast. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't realise until now that I'd been panting heavily, that I'd moved about five paces and was standing at the bitches desk. My hands wrapped around her throat.

"Mello. Let go."

Matt.

I knew it would have been him.

So, it turned out that one of the girls in the class had seen Matt calm me down before. She text him and he came right away.

The teacher was too in shock to protest as Matt lead me out of the classroom.

There'd be no point in reporting it. The school new about my issues. They'd just hook me in for another session with my dumb bitch of a therapist, that never did anything to help anyway.

"Thanks Matty. I owe you one."

If it wasn't for the thick headed stoner, I'd probably be locked up by now.

"No problem. That chick I fu-"

I cut him off by slapping him hard on the back, almost knocking the wind out of the poor bastard.

Okay maybe I had a small crush on him. Maybe a huge one. Maybe I'd been in love with the idiot since the day I seen him on the grass, sprawled out and as high as fuck, asking me if 'that cloud looked like a two dudes fucking'

Damn. Fuck he was perfect. I'd be wrong to say I thought different.

"What the fuck Mells!" He coughed, holding his lungs, dramatic prick.

Okay I did not want to hear about his sex life. But, I needed an excuse, and fast.

"Well, you know sometimes you talk to much. Anyway. You've been smoking that shit again haven't you?"

I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the stench. Although, to be honest he really did smell quite wonderful. Musky, if you would.

"Stop sniffing me! What are you? A dog?"

Matt snorted, jogging off ahead of me and soon settling on the ground next to his small group of friends.

Eventually, I caught up to him, nodding quietly to his friends. We never really did speak. I'd just sit there and mostly read a book, or nap, or something other than socializing.

"Hush up bitch or I'll have my way with you back there-"

I pointed towards a small shed at the back of the school.

"-and you'll be screaming my name, like the good boy you are."

I sat down next to him and patted his cheek rather harshly, snorting as his friends laughed at me. Damn, Matty was so adorable when he got all flustered.

"Shut up."

Was all he managed to grumble, as he adusted his goggles so that they were on his forehead. mussing up that dumb hair of his.

"Did you even brush it?"

I asked as I pulled out some Math homework, flicking through the pages of unanswered questions.

"What?"

"Hair. Your hair. You never take enough fucking care of it."

"Sorry Mother."

Oh boy he was going to regret that. Actually, I could tell he already did. By the look he gave me as he lowered his head to the bong.

"Oh Matty. You silly. Silly boy."

I leaned over and ripped the goggles from his head, before picking up my things and heading over to the old oak I frequently found myself using as a resting place.

"Idiot."

I just couldn't help but tease him. He was such a dork sometimes and he just brings it on himself! That would foever be my excuse; that he asked for it. He didn't. Nor would he ever. I was actually surprised he put up with my shit half the time. But, he did, and I loved him for that.

"Mells! Give them back!"

The copper headed moron ran across the small space separating us, and sat down next to me.

But, by then I had my headphones in. I couldn't hear a god damn thing the idiot was saying. I didn't even know he was sat next to me until I felt his shoulder knock against mine.

"Hmn?"

I lowered my music, but still kept my eyes closed, slowly shifting my weight. So that we'd be that little bit closer. What? I can't help it okay? It wasn't often that he got this close to me, and I mean... I couldn't exacty blame him for keeping his distance either.

"Give. Me. Them. Back."

I didn't even have to look at him to know that he'd be covering his eyes with those ridiculously long bangs of his.

"Maybe, I'll reconsider, if you show me your eyes." I chuckled, taking one headphone out and smiling at him.

"Maybe I won't break your ipod if you give me them now." He grabbed my face in his clad leathered hand, and turned my head so I was facing him.

I could tell he was being awkward about it, but this was his way of saying 'here you got to see my eyes now goggles please' so I complied.

His eyes... I really didn't know why he hid them. I'd never pry. If Matt wanted me to know something he'd have told me by now.

But, I was actually glad that little hidden gem was mine. No one else would get to see them. That in itself gave me slight stratification.


End file.
